Feeling Alone
by animeprincess11
Summary: A new girl has transfered to Yugi's school and the strange thing is, she is his older twin sister. The thing is she has a past that no one knows about except for herself and their father. JoeyxOC Slight amout of lauguage.
1. The new girl

Hey everyone. This is a teaser. If you like I'll write more, but you have to review. ^.^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Come on Joey! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Tristan yelled as he, Tea, and Yugi waited.  
  
"Hold yer horses will ya!" Joey bellowed as he ran past them out the door.  
  
"Hey Joey! Wait!" Tea called out as they ran after him, "You're gonna run into someone!"  
  
As she spoke, Joey nearly ran into a girl as she walked out of her apartment. The girl blinked blankly and watched Joey speed downstairs.  
  
"Sorry about him miss." Yugi apologized as they ran past her.  
  
"No problem!" She called out as they disappeared, They must go to my new school since that girl was wearing the same uniform.  
  
* * *  
  
"Settle down class." The teacher instructed as he entered with a new student, "I want you to welcome a new student to our school. She just transferred here from America."  
  
"Hello. My name is Kelly McCarthy. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled at them.  
  
"You may take the empty seat next to Mr. Wheeler."  
  
She nodded and took her seat. As she walked down the aisle, Kelly noticed that the class was following her. Especially the boys. She flushed a little and took her seat.  
  
"Now all of you can speak to Miss. McCarthy after class, so will you please divert you attention to the board?" The teacher cleared his throat.  
  
Everyone diverted their attention back to the teacher and class began.  
  
Lunch........  
  
Kelly stood on the roof of the school looking along the skyline of the city.  
  
'So this is my new home. It's lovely, but I just don't fell at him yet. I need to find Grandpa Sugoroku (I can't figure out how to spell his English name so i'm sticking to the Japanese name. ^.^) soon so that the Social Services don't come hunting me down.' She thought as she gazed around Domino and fiddled with the hidden item that was underneath her uniform, but she was brought out of her thoughts as she heard voices behind her. Kelly turned to see 4 people from her class stopped right at the base of the stairs. "I'm sorry, is this where you hang out?"  
  
"We just come up here to get away from everyone." Yugi sold her warmly.  
  
"I can leave if you want."  
  
"You don't have to. You are welcome to stay." Tea added.  
  
"Hey I recognize y'all. You were the ones from this morning. Chasing after Joey, is it?" She smiled and put a piece of her blond hair behind her ear.  
  
"So you are my new neighbor, in class and at home." Joey joked.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so." She giggled, her violet eyes shining.  
  
"So why did you move here of all places?" Tristan tried to flirt with her.  
  
"I'm actually trying to track down my Grandfather. See I was orphaned a few years ago and was put into foster care. When the agency had learned that my Grandfather was alive, they shipped me off here and even paid for my own apartment. The bad part to this is that I have no idea where to start looking." She looked out to the city again, "If I don't find him by the end of the month, then I have to go back to America where there is a family waiting to adopt me."  
  
"We know a lot of people around here. Maybe we can help." Tea offered as she looked at the other guys.  
  
"Yeah. My Grandpa could even help. He has a lot of connections when it comes down to tracking people." Yugi offered.  
  
"Would you? Thank you so much."  
  
"What is your Grandfather's name?" Tea asked approaching her.  
  
"Sugoroku Motto. See in America they have my last name as McCarthy, but it's actually Motto." She told them before she became confused by the looks on there faces, "What? Was it something I said?"  
  
"Yug, you don't think that she could be your?" Joey looked at her before looking at Yugi, was as pale as a sheet.  
  
"I don't think so. I don't have any siblings, but yet my mother didn't have any siblings."  
  
"Okay, i'm officially confused." Kelly looked at them all.  
  
"Sugoroku Motto is my Grandpa's name."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As I said, this is a teaser. I you want more you'll have to review. 


	2. Walk with Joey

"W-what is your name?" Kelly stuttered out.  
  
"Yugi Motto."  
  
"Yugi....." She breathed and backed up against the fence.  
  
*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~  
  
"Mommy, where are you and Yugi going?" A 5yr old Kelly asked as her younger twin brother was picked up.  
  
"Your mother and Yugi are leaving forever Kelly. That means they are never coming back." A skanky looking woman told her.  
  
"I wanna say bye to Kelly Mama." Yugi tired to wiggle out of his mother's arms.  
  
"Say good-bye Yugi. Good-bye Kelly." Their mother told her as she slammed the front door.  
  
"MOMMY! YUGI!" Kelly desperately tried to open the front door, but her father, a tall brutish looking man, locked it.  
  
"You will never see them again Kelly. Now get out of my sight. You're a thorn in my side." He waved her off while he went to the other woman.  
  
Kelly's eyes filled with tears and she ran to her room. She went to her bed that she shared with Yugi, due to the little space, and laid down on it. She then looked at the nightstand and noticed the picture of the both of them. Kelly then remembered her father ripping up pictures like that, so she hid it. IT was the only thing she had left of her twin and she didn't want it to be destroyed.  
  
*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~  
  
"Kelly? You awake?" Tea gently shook Kelly's shoulder.  
  
"What?" She abruptly snapped out of her trance.  
  
"You blanked out. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm f-fine." She tried to sound reassuring, "I-I have to g-go." She quickly ran past them and down the stairs without another word.  
  
* * *  
  
After school, Kelly left the grounds in record time as so to avoid everyone. She thanked god that she had such luck.  
  
What am I going to do if I don't find Grandpa soon? It's no question that Dad would come looking for me. After all he did read my letters to Seto......Oh no! I forgot that i'm meeting Seto in 15 mins! Kelly looked at her watch and took off running to her apartment.  
  
She ran as fast as her legs would allow and mind you it was pretty fast considering all the running she has done in her life.). She nearly fell down the stairs that lead up to her apartment as she quickly ran up them. Once she reached her last flight she noticed someone standing by her door.  
  
OH NO! He found me already! Kelly panicked before getting a better look at him. Her heart settled from it's rapid pace when she recognized the outfit. She regained normal breathing and approached him.  
  
"Afternoon Seto. You gave quite a fright standing there. I thought you were my father." She smiled at him as she approached, "You weren't supposed to be here for another 10mins."  
  
"I prefer to be on time."  
  
"Do you always have a cold facade up? I know that there is a side to you that is happy and smiling." She told him as she unlocked the door.  
  
"I can't let people know that I have soft spots or they'll use them against me." He told her as she invited him in.  
  
"Always trying to prove dominance over everyone, huh?" She poked him in the chest and set her bag down.  
  
Seto just looked at her with an eyebrow cocked. Kelly giggled.  
  
"Mokuba would like you to come over for dinner tonight. He is trying his hand at cooking."  
  
"I'd love to come. Let me go change first. I hate to stay in pink longer than I have to." She told him as she went to her room.  
  
A few minutes later she exited wearing black pants with a black V-cut tank top and had a gold armband on her right arm. It immediately caught Seto's attention.  
  
"Where did you get that armband?"  
  
"Oh this, a woman named Isis Ishtar gave it to me. She called it the Millenium Armband." she looked down at the item, "I was told that my brother also owns one, but she wouldn't specify which one. Although she did tell me who owned one and i've narrowed it down to two people cause they are my age."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ryou Bakura and Yugi Motto."  
  
"I don't think I could handle being related to Yugi Motto." Seto said sternly.  
  
"Ah that's right. He has beatin' you in a duel and you hold a forever grudge. Well Mr. Kiba, " Kelly poked him in the chest, "if he is my brother you'll just have to live with it." She giggled at the expression on his face and shook her head and walked to the door opening it, "Well? Are we going or not?"  
  
Seto gave her a light glare and Kelly just giggled and they walked out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mokuba sure can fill a person up." Kelly sighed as she unlocked her apartment door. She yawned a bit and stepped inside. After she closed the door and began to walk down the entryway, she stepped on an envelope. She looked down and picked it up. "I wonder if Seto dropped this." She flipped it over to look to whom it was to and it was addressed to her.  
  
"Who could be sliding mail under my door?" She shrugged and walked to her room opening the letter. As she entered her room and turned on her light she began to read it.  
  
Kelly,  
  
I know we really didn't get off to a good start today. Joey, Tristan, Tea, and myself are really curious about you. I spoke to my grandpa and he does faintly remember me having an older twin sister named Kelly. They guys think that you are her since they think we look a lot a like. Grandpa said that he'd like to meet you tomorrow if that is okay. I hope Joey gets the door right. He can sometimes forget the simplest things. So anyway, i'll see you at school tomorrow.  
  
Yugi Motto  
  
"That was nice of him." Kelly put the letter back in the envelope and set it on her nightstand. She looked at her clock. It was only 7:30 PM. Great, what am I going to do for the rest of the night? She thought to herself as she walked into the living room.  
  
She could hear some faint yelling next door and the slam of a door. Kelly decided to investigate. She got up and went to her front door and opened it. As she did Joey passed not looking too happy.  
  
"Joey?" Kelly called to him.  
  
He turned around and looked at her, "Hi."  
  
"Are you okay? I heard yelling then you're door slamming." She stepped out into the hallway.  
  
"Yeah. Just had a fight with my dad." He looked at the floor his eyes looking a little lost.  
  
"Oh." She fiddled with her hands, "Well, do you want to go get something to drink and talk about it?"  
  
Joey looked up at her.  
  
"I'd understand if you don't want to. I mean, you just meet me and all." She flushed a little and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Sure." He gave her a smile. (You know the one that could make you melt, Joey fans like myself should know. ^.^)  
  
"Really?" She looked up at him smiling.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. Just let me go get a jacket. You could come in if you want." She told him as she stepped inside.  
  
Joey followed her inside and shut the door behind him. When she turned a corner he noticed her armband and the symbol of the Millenium item.  
  
Kelly holds a Millenium item? How many others are there and is this one dangerous? Joey was brought out of his thoughts when Kelly came back with a jacket draped over her shoulder.  
  
"Do you know any good places?"  
  
"Yeah." He told her and they headed out.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, what do you know about yer family?" Joey asked as they walked down the pier after getting their coffee.  
  
"Well, my mother left when my brother and I were 5 and she took him with her. I was left with my father and his skanky ass girlfriend. I knew they both didn't like me especially when my father beat me. They rest is something I prefer not to remember. It's really horrible." She shuttered at the thought of her father.  
  
"My mom left my dad and me when I was 6, taking my little sister, Serenity, with her. i kept in touch with her, but it just wasn't the same. About 9 months ago she sent me a video telling me that she was going blind and the surgery to fix it was very expensive, ya know. You've heard about Duel Monsters right?"  
  
"Yeah. I have my own deck."  
  
"That's cool. Well Yugi and I entered the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. Yug did it so that he could get his grandpa's soul back from the host, Maxamillion Pegasus. I did it so that I could get the money for my sister's surgery. Tea and Tristian tagged along as the cheering section. In the end, Yug and I made it to the finals. He ended up beating me and instead of keeping the money he gave it to me.  
  
"He understood that I had tried so hard to get that money and the reason for it too. Yug is about the bestest friend you could ever get. He'll consider you a friend even if you bully him and beat the heck out of him. Tristian and I used to do that until he defended us from some jerks. Ever since then it's been Tea and us. I forget how she came into the picture, but we like her none the less." He chuckled as he scratched his head a bit.  
  
"Wow Joey. You lead an interesting life." She laughed slightly as she watched the ground as she walked.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?"  
  
"I'm afraid I wasn't totally honest with ya'll this afternoon. You see, i'm not and orphan. I'm actually a run away. I told you that my father used to beat me as a child, but as I grew older it became more physical, more intimate. He isolated me. Never letting me go to school or anywhere. I found a pen pal agency online and they set me up with a pen pal here, in Domino. The funny thing is he turned out to be my cousin and once he heard of my problem he rented me the apartment and had me move down here. The bad thing is my father found my letters and tore most of them up; luckily he didn't get the ones that planned my trip.  
  
"One day when my father was at work and my step-mother was out doing who knows what with her friends, I packed the few clothes that I owned, my plane ticket, and some money and left. I had also found that my mother' father was still alive and I felt that if I came here and found him then I wouldn't have to go back. I've got a feeling that it is only a matter of time before he comes to find me and he knows exactly where to look because of the letters."  
  
By now they had stopped and Kelly told her story while she looked out over the ocean while leaning on a guardrail and Joey leaned his back against it looking at the sky.  
  
"So who is this cousin of yours? He must be rich if he can afford for you to travel here and have your own place." He looked down at her.  
  
"His name is Seto Kiba. I know he is probably really famous around here cause he owns his father's corporation, Kiba Corp."  
  
"KIBA?!" Joey nearly fell over the railing at the mention of Seto.  
  
"Oh god Joey!" She grabbed his jacket and pulled him forward so as he didn't fall over, "Are you okay?" She looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Fine, but you're Kiba's cousin?!" Joey looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah. My father is his uncle. It's hard to believe that a poor little nobody like me would be related to a rich important somebody in the world." She looked back out over the ocean again, "The Ocean is beautiful. I grew up in the middle of the states and never saw the ocean." She smiled, closed her eyes, and let the ocean breeze engulf her. a few moments later the smile turned into a frown and she snapped her eyes open in shock.  
  
"Kelly?" Joey looked at her, as her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Come on!" She told him and took his hand before taking off running. She shortly found a bush and she dragged him behind it. After a few minutes or so of keeping her hand over Joey's mouth to keep him quiet, Kelly let go.  
  
"What was that about?" He demanded as he stood up.  
  
"That's what." She pointed to a slightly muscular, brown haired guy that just past them.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"My father."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Oooo...cliffhanger, I think. Please tell me what you think. 


	3. Sick

"That's yer dad?" Joey watched as the man descended into the busy street.  
  
"Yes and I didn't expect him to get here so quickly."  
  
"One question, how did you know he was coming?"  
  
"I.....I don't know." She told him honestly looking at him with a scared face.  
  
"I wonder if it has anything to do with your Millenium item."  
  
"How did you know-"  
  
"Yugi told me about the Millenium items. he never mentioned one that was an armband just the Millenium Puzzle-  
  
"Ring, Eye, Key, Necklace, Rod, and Scale." She finished, "Yes, Isis told me about them. This one is, special. It was a Millenium item that wasn't revealed to other people. She told me that it belonged to the Pharaoh's sister, a gift from her lover. It gave her the power to...sense people from a distance and the power to heal." She then gasped, "That explains why all my injuries are gone and I could sense Dad." She then froze again. "We have to leave. He is coming back."  
  
"Tristan's house is around here. We'll go there for a bit to hide." He took her hand this time and they took off running.  
  
* * *  
  
There you are Kelly. I see you've got a little friend too, well you won't be around for much longer so you'd better say good-bye. Micha watched as his daughter ran off with a blond haired boy.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Tristan! Open up!" Joey pounded on Tristan's front door.  
  
The door opened to reveal a half asleep Tristan.  
  
"What do you want Joey?" He glared.  
  
"Can we hide out here for a while?'  
  
"We?"  
  
Joey stepped aside to show Kelly standing there waving her fingers a little. Tristan glared at Joey again and let them in.  
  
"Sorry to bother you Tristan." She apologized once they were inside.  
  
"It's alright. I was just getting up to go to bed anyways. Speaking of which don't you two sleep?"  
  
"Yes, we just didn't realize what time it was." Joey rolled his eyes.  
  
"So what, are you two on a date or something?"  
  
"NO!" They both yelled together.  
  
"Okay. You don't have to bite my head off." He waved hi hand at them, "Be sure to lock up when you leave Joey." He then went into his room.  
  
"What does he mean?"  
  
"When I normally get in a fight with my dad, i'm usually kicked out for the night and I crash here."  
  
"I see." She nodded her head in understanding  
  
They sat there in Tristan's living room for a good 30 mins in total silence.  
  
"He is gone. I can no longer feel his presence." Kelly told him.  
  
"I guess we can go now, huh?" He smiled at her.  
  
* * *  
  
"G'night Joey. Thanks for showing me around." Kelly thanked once they reached her apartment door, "You are actually the first friend i've had in a long time."  
  
"No problem. I'll see ya tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled at him and went into her home.  
  
Joey stood looking at her door for a moment before going to his own apartment. When he entered the TV was on and his dad was asleep on the couch. Joey rolled his eyes and turned off the TV before going into his own room. Once in his room he lay down on his bed and started at the ceiling.  
  
Why do I feel like I know Kelly? I mean, how could someone forget someone as beautiful as her? There is something about her that is so attracting that I can't help but like. With those thoughts on his mind Joey slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Karia?"  
  
"Jou...." Karia turned from her window when the familiar voice spoke, "I missed you so much!" She cried out and ran to him, burring her face in his chest.  
  
"I missed you too, Karia." Jou rested his cheek on the top of her head and stroked her blond hair while holding her.  
  
"I was afraid I lost you Jou. Every time you must leave I get scared that you'll never return to me." She looked up at him with teary eyes.  
  
"I'll never leave you Karia. You are too precious to be left alone. I love you Karia and there is nothing that can stop that, not even our social standings." He brushed the back of his hand across her tanned cheek.  
  
"I love you too Jou." She told him leaning into his touch.  
  
Jou took her chin and lifted it up and kissed her softly. She responded to the kiss, but abruptly broke it with a horrified look on her face.  
  
"Karia-"  
  
"Go to Yami Jou. Something is coming. It's going to try to hurt him." She looked at him, "Please save my little brother."  
  
As she spoke a giant shockwave shook the kingdom.  
  
"I'll come back for you. I promise." He gave her on final kiss before leaving as fast as his feet could carry him.  
  
Karia ran to her window and watched for Jou. She shortly spotted him among the scattered guards, heading to the throne room.  
  
"Be careful Jou." She whispered.  
  
"Isn't this interesting. The princess of Egypt is in love with her brother's captain of the guard. Wouldn't Pharaoh Yami love to hear of this." A sly voice chuckled behind her.  
  
Karia turned around and was engulfed by a black light.  
  
* * *  
  
Kelly sat up straight panting and with a cold sweat covering her body causing her night clothes to cling to her body. When she turned to look at her clock, a wave of nausea washed over and she quickly went into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later looking as pale as a sheet.  
  
She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling while trying to get her stomach to settle. She didn't realize how long she laid there staring into space till there was a knock at her front door.  
  
Kelly reluctantly got up and answered it, still looking sickly. When she opened the door she found Joey and Tristan.  
  
"Sorry Joey and Tristan, i'm not going to school today. I'm sick." She told him as she kind of leaned against the door because of another wave of nausea came over her.  
  
"Even if you were I wouldn't let you. You look like hell worn over." Tristan commented.  
  
"Thanks, I think. E-excuse me...." She told them and quickly ran to her bathroom.  
  
"That's strange. She was perfectly fine last night." Joey poked his head in and he could hear her in the bathroom.  
  
"Maybe it was something she ate." Tristan also poked his head in, "Nice place she's got here. I didn't know orphanages would do something like this."  
  
"Be nice!" Joey hit him on the head.  
  
"What?! I was just stating the obvious." Tristan rubbed his head while glaring at Joey.  
  
Kelly came back shortly after he had spoken, "You guys better go if you don't want to be late." She told them.  
  
"You'll be alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see ya later."  
  
"See ya." Joey told her and she shut the door.  
  
Kelly walked over to her couch and laid down on it slowly. She thought for a moment before she put her arm behind her and picked up her phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times before someone answered.  
  
"Kiba Corp. Mazuki speaking."  
  
"I need to speak with Seto Kiba please."  
  
"May I ask who is calling?"  
  
"Kelly McCarthy."  
  
"Hold please."  
  
* * *  
  
"What is it Mazuki?" Kiba said with a little stress.  
  
"There is a young lady by the name of Kelly McCarthy on line 5. Should I take a message?"  
  
"No i'll take it." He put his stack of papers down and pushed line five. "Hello Kelly."  
  
"Morning Seto. I'm just letting you know that i'm staying home today. I woke up and got sick so i'm gonna take it easy and maybe see the doctor today."  
  
"I was wondering when you were gonna call about that. Turns out Mokuba is sick also. must have been what he cooked. I'm actually feeling a little woozy."  
  
"At least i'm not the only one. Would you like me to take Mokuba with me?"  
  
"You'll have to talk to him about that. When I left he was still asleep, but you can try him if you want."  
  
"Alright. Don't stress yourself out too much Seto or you will get sick." She kind of joked, "Bye Seto."  
  
"Bye Kelly."  
  
* * *  
  
"Master Mokuba, telephone." One of the butlers informed.  
  
Mokuba groaned and rolled over to pick up his phone, "Seto?"  
  
"Sorry Munchkin. Wrong person."  
  
"Morning Kelly."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Like hell worn over."  
  
"That makes two of us." She joked a little, "Hey, you willing to go see the doctor with me? I really don't feel like going by myself."  
  
"I think I can manage to get up. When are you planning on going?"  
  
"Around noon. I'll see you then shorty. Bye."  
  
"Bye Kelly."  
  
* * *  
  
"I haven't seen Kelly today, do you know where she is at Joey?" Yugi asked as they walked up onto the roof.  
  
"She stayed home. Wasn't feeling too well." Joey told them as he looked out over the city.  
  
"You okay Joey? You've been kind of distant today." Tea put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine. I've just been thinking about something that I found out last night."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't really tell you cause it's a secret that was entrusted to me." He looked at Yugi, "but I there is something I can tell you. Kelly is your sister Yug and your father is a total jerk."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
That's all for today kiddies. ^.^ Review and tell me what you think. 


	4. A unexpected visitor

"How do you know this Joey?" Tristan questioned.  
  
"Before she came her Merrick's sister, Isis I think, gave her a Millenium item." He looked at his friends seriously.  
  
"What?!" Yugi looked at him disbelievingly, "How can that be possible? There are only 7 and they all have been given to their respective owners."  
  
"Well there is a 8th one. It is a secret one that belonged to Yami's sister. It's called the Millenium Armband. From what I was told, it was given to her by her lover." Joey looked back over the city.  
  
'Yugi,' Yami spoke to him, 'What Joey says is true. I do remember having an older twin sister and her having a Millenium item. I believe her name was Karia.'  
  
"Yami says that he does remember having an older twin sister named Karia." Yugi told Joey, "Maybe you are right."  
  
"It all adds up Yug. Sugoroku remembers you having a sister, Yami remembers having a sister who possed the same Millenium item, Kelly looks like you a lot, and she remembers her mother taking her younger brother away when her mother left her father." Joey looked determined.  
  
"I don't know....." Yugi looked at his feet.  
  
"I'm not joking about this Yug. I seriously think that she is yer sister."  
  
"Well it would be nice to have a sibling I guess. Get to know what it is like having a sister and all." Yugi admitted.  
  
Joey smiled with triumph before the bell rang that signaled that lunch was over.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Mokuba, do you know a Joey Wheeler?" Kelly asked as they walked down the sidewalk from the doctor's office.  
  
"Yeah. He is a really nice guy and an exceptionally good duelist even if Seto does classify him as second rate. Why do you ask?" Mokuba looked at her questioningly, "Why? You have a crush on him or something?"  
  
Kelly blushed a little and looked at her feet while she walked, "That's not it. I just feel like I know him from somewhere that's all. I just feel like I can tell him things that I would never have thought have telling other people, like he was something more to me than a friend in another life or something."  
  
"Well, well. Lookie what we have here." A masculine voice came from behind a nearby tree. He stepped out from behind it and was revealed to be the man from the docks last night, "Skipping school already Kelly?"  
  
Kelly stopped and pushed Mokuba behind her with a look that held fear and protection, but mostly fear.  
  
"Who's your little friend Kelly? You seem to be making a lot of guys friends ever since you ran away." Micha folded his arms over his chest with a smug look on his face, "Now why don't you be a good little girl and come with me and we'll go home."  
  
"Kelly, who is that?" Mokuba looked at Micha.  
  
"That is my father. Run Mokuba. Go get some place safe. I don't need you getting hurt too."  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone Kelly." Mokuba said with determination.  
  
"Yeah, run along to your mommy little kid. I just came to collect my daughter and not hurt anyone who opposes me."  
  
"Just go Mokuba. Go find help cause this is not going to turn out pretty." She whispered fiercely to him.  
  
Mokuba quickly ran from the scene and to the nearest place he could think of; the Game Shop.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hmmmmmmm........" Sugoroku hummed to himself as he swept the floor to the Game Shop. He glanced up at the clock before going back to his work.  
  
DING  
  
"Welcome to the game Shop." Sugoroku greeted and turned to the door, "Oh Mokuba, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
  
"I need your help Mr. Motto." Mokuba panted.  
  
"What is it?" He walked over to the younger boy.  
  
"My cousin, she told me to get help. This was the closest place. Her father has come to take her back to her home, but she doesn't want to go back. He hurts her and she thinks she is going to get hurt this time too." He looked at Sugoroku, "Please you have to help me."  
  
"Alright, take me to where they are." Sugoroku flipped the sign that said they were open so that it was closed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I know it was a short chap, but the next will be longer. I promise. Thanks to all that have reviewed. I feel loved. ^.^ 


	5. Author's note

Hey guys,  
  
Just a little note telling ya that I'm leaving on vacation here next week or so. I'm going to Colorado to stay with the Grandparents for a couple weeks then heading over to Kansas to stay at my dad's for a month or so. I can't wait for June 23rd either cause I'm gonna be 16!!! Drivers license here I come!! Well once I get my permit I can get the license and before I get that I have to enroll in driving school (get better insurance coverage that way. ^.^). Well, I'll see ya'll in a few months. Also I will be checking my e-mail periodically over the next few months. This is the e- mail for the next few months: deaths_princess05@yahoo.com or lilith_of_trains@yahoo.com . The Lilith one was supposed to be Tranis, but I wasn't thinking when I made it. N-e-ways, ya'll can e-mail all you want to either of the addresses. See ya in a few months.  
  
animeprincess1 


	6. Mai and Malik to the rescue

Alright all, here is the next chap. ^.^ I worked on it the whole time I was gone and so yeah. Some of it may be a little babbling, but that is how my brain has been working lately. ^_^; I hope you all like.  
  
Joey: I wouldn't imagion why they wouldn't like it. It contains me remember.  
  
AP1: Joey, you are concided.  
  
Joey: Am not.  
  
AP1: Are too.  
  
Joey: Am not.  
  
Seto: Yes you are now stop gripping dogboy and live with it.  
  
Joey: Oh can it Kaiba. You are more concided than I am.  
  
AP1: He does have a point there Seto.  
  
Seto: Go back to your music AP1.  
  
AP1: --shrugs and sticks head phones on and sings-- How did it come to this, After all we've been through, 2 of a pair, Now on opposite sides, From the very start, With honor we've dueled..................  
  
Seto: Not that song. -_-;  
  
Joey: You are just jelouse that she likes me more. --blows rasberries--  
  
AP1: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --throws cd player--  
  
Seto and Joey: O.o What?  
  
AP1: I just heard Tea. ^_^;  
  
Seto and Joey: -_-;  
  
AP1: On with the chap! --picks CD player and starts to bob her head-- Isn't it grand what i've managed to do, Like kidnapping thoses closest to you, I've taken their souls to lay on the line.  
  
Joey: Pegasus???!!!!!! O.O  
  
AP1: It's a catchy song. Face up, Face down, Attack or defend.....................  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the characters related to Yu-Gi-Oh. Kelly, Micha, and the Millenium Armband belong to me and only me. ^.^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Did you really think you could leave me that easily girl?" Micha glowered at Kelly.  
  
"I'm not going back with you Micha. I've given up that life of isolation. I have friends and relatives that care for me." She glowered right back at him.  
  
Micha approached her with a stern look on his face. Kelly stood her ground with a look of determination on her face, but she was a little hesitant.  
  
"You ungrateful little wench. I've feed you, clothed you, and keep you under a roof after your mother left and this is how you repay me?" He growled at her.  
  
"An orphanage would have treated me better than you have! You isolated me from everyone. You even said it yourself that I was a thorn in your side. I have nothing to be grateful for towards you. You took away my innocents and purity just because your whore of a wife was out so much." She shot back.  
  
Micha then slapped her with such force that it sent her to the ground. She tried to get up, but Micha kicked her in the stomach to keep her down.  
  
"Don't ever speak ill of your step-mother again you hear me! She is the closest thing to a mother you'll ever have."  
  
"She is and never will be my mother. Mamma never treated me like a piece of trash that must be thrown out. Mamma loved me and Yugi. She never treated me like that!" Kelly tried to get up again.  
  
"If she loved you why did she leave with just your pathetic brother and left you for me to deal with?" He kicked her again.  
  
"Leave her alone you thug." A feminine voice came out from behind a tree.  
  
Micha turned towards the voice with an annoyed look on his face, "And just who are you babe?" He growled out at her.  
  
"What gives you the right to pick on defenseless teenage girls?" She flipped a piece of her blond hair over her purple jacket.  
  
"What are you going to do about it sweetheart?" He totally turned his back on Kelly who had managed to get up.  
  
"Don't call me sweetheart or babe." She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Then who the hell are you?"  
  
"The name is Mai Valentine."  
  
Kelly looked at Mai right in the eye and Mai motioned with her eyes for Kelly to run. Kelly hesitated for a moment and then noticed that Mai looked familiar. Her hesitation was not a good idea. Micha had seen Mai do this and turned around and hit Kelly in the head. It sent her to the ground and she was knocked unconscious.  
  
"You're not getting away that easily you ungrateful brat." Micha stated before turning around to face Mai again, "And you, what makes you think you can help her escape?"  
  
"Don't underestimate the power of a woman and I don't think that I caught your name."  
  
"You don't need to know it. Now go to your local corner and get to work." He turned away from her.  
  
"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Mai grew furious balling her hands into fists.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I am not a street whore you jerk. I'm a respectable duelist and would never in my life time sell myself to some man who can't get any from anyone." Mai threw her bag down and stormed over and slapped Micha so hard that he stumbled back.  
  
"You little bitch. No one slaps Micha McCarthy and just walks away." He growled at her with his hand to his cheek.  
  
"Step away from them Micha." A voice demanded as it approached the 3.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Micha demanded as the figure with dirty blond hair and dark tan stepped in-between him and Kelly.  
  
"I am Malik Ishtar. Now I suggest that you step away from Kelly and get on with your business." He glared at Micha, his Millennium rod in his hand.  
  
"Forget it. You all are not worth my time." Micha stated before walking off.  
  
Malik then turned to leave after Micha had disappeared from the clearing. Mai watched Malik leave before she called out to him.  
  
"Hey! Malik!"  
  
He just ignored her and went on his way. Before long he was gone and Mai was left with an unconscious Kelly. Mai sighed and knelt down next to her. She picked Kelly up before shouldering her bag again and started walking towards the exit of the park. Halfway there she ran into Sugoroku and Mokuba.  
  
"Kelly!" Mokuba yelled and ran up to her, "Is she alright? What happened?"  
  
Mai blinked and looked down at the young Kaiba, "She is fine, just suffered a blow to the head."  
  
"Come, bring her to my shop." Sugoroku motioned for them to follow him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Man, they couldn't have given out anymore homework could they?" Tristan gripped as Yugi, Joey, Tea, and he walked home from school.  
  
"That just adds onto my pile of things to do." Tea sighed, "I already have a project due next week, but all this homework doesn't help."  
  
"I know you can do all that Tea. You've gotten worse assignments before, how can this one be any different?" Yugi questioned as they approached the game shop.  
  
"Besides the fact that I only have 1/3rd of it done and it is due on Monday, nothing." She stated.  
  
Just as Yugi was going to open the door of the game shop, it opened and Mai walked out.  
  
"Mai? What are you doing here?" Yugi blinked.  
  
"Oh Yugi, I didn't see you all." Mai smiled, "I just brought this chick here cuz she had a little run in with her father or someone claiming to be her father." She explained, "I would have beat the crap out of him if this Malik guy didn't show up and got him to leave for some reason."  
  
"Malik?!" Yugi exclaimed after she was done.  
  
"A friend of yours?"  
  
"Not quite. He was after Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and used Tea and I as his cronies just to get to him." Joey scoffed.  
  
"Really? That is funny cuz this girl was wearing an armband that looks like Yugi's puzzle and he helped her." Mai put a finger to her chin and looked at the sky before looking at them again after she finished her sentence.  
  
"Did you say an armband that looks like Yugi's puzzle?" Joey's eyes got wide.  
  
"Yes, you know of it?"  
  
"Kelly has an armband like that, but I thought she was staying home sick. What was she doing out here?"  
  
"I don't know, better ask Mokuba, he is in there with her." Mai shrugged, "Who is she anyways?"  
  
"She is Yugi's sister." Joey explained.  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister Yugi." Mai looked at him, "Can't really tell with the difference in height and all."  
  
"Thanks Mai." Yugi frowned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Eh-he..." She scratched behind her head and smiled, "Well, I must part with you all. I've got some people to meet with about some job. Bye you all!" She waved as she ran off.  
  
Yugi opened the shop door and went to the apartment above it where they found Kelly laying on the couch with Mokuba sitting at the end with her head and Sugoroku was in the kitchen.  
  
"Grandpa I'm home." Yugi poked his head into the kitchen.  
  
"Ah Yugi, can you please take this bowl out to Mokuba?" He handed a bowl of water to Yugi.  
  
"Sure." He carried the bowl over and handed it to Mokuba, "Here you are Mokuba."  
  
"Thanks Yugi." Mokuba set it on the floor and took the rag on top of Kelly's head and got it wet again before placing it back to it's place.  
  
"What happened Mokuba? We only got bit and pieces answers from Mai." Joey asked.  
  
"Well, we both were coming back from the doctors office and were walking through the park when this man came out from behind a tree. He said he was there to take Kelly home and was going to do anything to do it. She sent me to get help and we happen to be close to the game shop so I came to Mr. Motto. When we got there Mai was carrying Kelly and then here we are." Mokuba explained, "I don't know what happened from before we got back."  
  
* * *  
  
'Where are those voices coming from?' Kelly thought to herself as she slowly regained consciousness. 'My head and stomach hurts.' She groaned. Kelly slowly opened her eyes to see many faces over hers. She blinked a few times trying to register who all were there. "What is going on?" She asked as she sat up putting her hand to her head.  
  
"Don't you remember anything Kelly?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Not really. The last thing I remember was this girl, Mai Valentine I think, showing up. She motioned for me to make a run for it while she had Micha occupied."  
  
"Why didn't you take that chance then?" Joey blurted out.  
  
"I don't know." She looked down with her hands in her lap, "She just looked familiar and I guess I hesitated."  
  
"Look what you did Joey, you made her feel bad." Tea glared and swatted his arm.  
  
"No, he is right I guess. I don't know what I was doing standing up to Micha, but I couldn't let him hurt Mokuba. Him and Seto are the ones who have actually treated me like a human and not some piece of garbage."  
  
"I think you did the right thing of standing up to him Kelly." Sugoroku walked into the room caring a bag of ice in his hand. He handed it to Kelly who put it on her head, "It took Haruna 7 yrs to do that."  
  
"Who is Haruna, Mr. Motto?" Tea looked puzzled, "And who is Micha since we are on the subject."  
  
"Micha is my father." Kelly explained.  
  
"Stacie is Kelly and Yugi's mother, my daughter." Sugoroku finished.  
  
Yugi looked at his grandfather a little shocked. "You've never mentioned Mom before Grandpa.................or the fact that I had a sister."  
  
"We'll talk about this later Yugi, when there aren't as many people around." Sugoroku turned and descended down to the game shop.  
  
Everyone just watched him leave with a confused face plastered on.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Joey: Yeah, um, AP1 is kind of busy at the moment-  
  
AP1: --snores in the back ground (no I don't really snore)--  
  
Joey: -_-; Please review and she will be awake when you send them.  
  
Seto: --pokes at AP1 with her with a stick-- Heavy sleeper isn't she.  
  
Joey: You have no idea. -_-; Doesn't even hear me when i'm banging on her window up at the mountains cuz she forgot me in Estes Park. I got chased by a Mountain Lion all the way back to her cabin........that was an 2 hour walk away.  
  
Seto: --rolls on the floor laughing (sad but true)--  
  
Joey: --stress mark appears on his forehead-- You try being chased by a Mountain Lion.  
  
Seto: I think i'll pass.  
  
Joey: --opens a cage with a mountain lion--  
  
Mountain Lion: --runs after Seto--  
  
Seto: O.o --runs in circles around AP1-- WHEELER!!!!  
  
Joey: --sniggers-- 


	7. Questions

Well all.............now that I was awaken by the ever noise pairings of Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba and their pet mountain lion, i'm a little cranky with them and therefore evil things will be happening in their future.  
  
Seto and Joey: O.o; What are you gonna do?  
  
AP1: Just wait till we get to the forums, i'll let Lady Serophie take care of you. Besides Seto, I do believe that you have a quarrel with everyone there, except for Serenity that is.  
  
Joey: What are you doing with my sister you creep?!  
  
AP1: Um, Joey. Different Serenity. -_-;  
  
Joey: --glares at Seto--  
  
Seto: Don't even think it puppy. I wouldn't have anything to do with you or your lousy family. --waves him off and walks off--  
  
Joey: Why you.......--tackles Seto and they begin to fight--  
  
AP1: I swear, those two make a good yaoi couple.  
  
Joey and Seto: --stop fighting with eyes bulging and shocked faces--  
  
AP1: ^.^ Well you do. I love reading that parings. I got --checks her files-- 7 stories to date that I have read and have saved on my comp.  
  
Joey and Seto: --look at each other-- ACK! --jump away from each other--  
  
AP1: Well, now that that fight is settled, here is the next chap. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own Kelly, Micha and the Millennium Armband.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where have you been boy?" Ken growled as Joey walked in the door.  
  
"If you must know I was with my friends." Joey stated coldly as he headed to his room.  
  
"Don't you go locking yourself up in that room of yours boy. There is someone here who wants to ask you a few questions." Ken smirked as Micha emerged from the hallway in front of Joey.  
  
"What the hell?" Joey narrowed his eyes at Micha, "What do you want with me?"  
  
"So you are the boy with my daughter last night were you?" Micha approached him, "Where is she boy?"  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Joey tried to play dumb; "I wasn't anywhere last night except at my friend's house where I am every time Dad kicks me out."  
  
"Don't play dumb boy. I saw you walk down the street with a girl last night." Ken glared at him.  
  
"So I meet one of my friends on the way, who gives a damn." Joey shrugged.  
  
"Spill it Joey. Where is Kelly?" Ken demanded, getting tired of Joey's cockiness.  
  
"I haven't a clue. Now can I please go, i'm getting headache from being in the same room as you two." Joey began to get annoyed.  
  
"Don't lie to me boy. Where is the girl?"  
  
"I told you I don't have a blasted clue!" Joey snapped.  
  
"Get out of here." Ken scowled as Joey pushed past Micha and to his room. "God damn that kid gets on my nerves. I don't see why his mother left him with me."  
  
"I know the feeling. Kids now a days don't know how to appreciate what we do so they can live it up." Micha added as Ken handed him a drink.  
  
* * *  
  
Joey slammed his door and cursed silently. He took his jacket off and threw it in the corner before pulling a slip of paper out of his pocket and picking up his phone. He quickly punched in the number and waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kelly, it's Joey."  
  
"Man, I didn't expect you to call that quickly."  
  
"I kind of have a little problem. See when I walked in the door I was cornered into questions by my dad and yer dad."  
  
"What?!" Kelly yelled causing Joey to pull the phone away from his ear.  
  
"Would you keep it down? He is still here you know." Joey told her quietly. "They kept telling me to tell them where you lived. I managed to get them to think that I was oblivious to it."  
  
"Oh crap. What they hell am I supposed to do?" Kelly began to panic. "He knows i'm here in Domino and I can tell you he will find out where I live pretty soon. He has contacts and ways to find me."  
  
"Maybe you could stay with Kaiba or something. I mean, he has to have room in that house of his doesn't he?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? He could house a whole orphanage in that place." Kelly stated sarcastically, "Hey, do you think you could meet me some place. I mean, knowing that Micha is right next door is really unnerving."  
  
"Sure, but can you get down the street and around the corner very fast while looking casual?"  
  
"I can do it in 4 mins."  
  
"Well, then I suggest you leave now. That would give you some time and me to see if he is still here. Head in the direction of Tristan's house."  
  
"Gotcha'. See ya in a few." Kelly said her quick bye and hung up.  
  
Joey hung up his phone and sighed. He quickly went to his closet and changed his clothes. After putting the dog tags that he wore during Battle city, Joey opened his door a crack and could hear Micha and Ken talking. He let out a sigh of relief before exiting and closing his door. He walked to the door and tried to ignore the eyes following him.  
  
"Where are you going boy?"  
  
"Tristan's. That seems to be my only sanctuary." He replied quickly before walking out the door and slamming it. 'Man I hate those two.' He thought to himself as he headed down to the street below.  
  
* * *  
  
Kelly walked down the street as Joey instructed. As she turned the corner she accidentally ran into someone. She fell down on to her backside and looked up to see a boy standing there looking at her with his brown eyes and his silver hair looking almost wild like.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He held out his hand to help her up.  
  
Kelly took it and dusted herself off. "It's okay, my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm okay. Thank you." She looked at him and noticed that the uniform was the same as Joey's and Yugi's. "Hey you go to my school don't you?"  
  
"Huh? I don't think i've seen you around before." He blinked.  
  
"My name is Kelly McCarthy. I just moved here from America. I started yesterday."  
  
"That would explain it. I was absent yesterday. I'm Ryou Bakura, but everyone calls me Bakura." He smiled at her. "I'm glad i'm not the only foreigner around here. I'm from Britain myself."  
  
"Cool. Well hey, I have to go. I'm meeting a friend here in a few minutes." Kelly told him, "Maybe i'll see you in school?"  
  
"Sure. Bye Ryou." Kelly smiled and waved as she walked off.  
  
"Bye." He gave a small wave.  
  
'She is in possession of a Millennium item.' Yami Bakura thought as he took over their shared body. 'It is no normal Millennium item. It is one that is to be kept secret. Well, we will just have to see what kind of item this girl Kelly holds.'  
  
Ryou was reverted back to himself when he was knocked to the ground. "Ow." He groaned as he rubbed his side.  
  
"Oy, didn't see you there Bakura. You okay?" Joey helped Ryou up.  
  
"That makes two of us. I'm fine though, thanks." Ryou told him. "That is the second time in the past 5 mins."  
  
"Not a good day for you then is it." Joey chuckled.  
  
"First I run into this new girl at school then you run into me. I'd say it is an okay day I guess." He shrugged.  
  
"She didn't happen to have blond hair and violet eyes did she?"  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?" Ryou blinked with confusion.  
  
"That would be Kelly. I'm actually on my way to meet her."  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Yep. She is Yugi's older sister."  
  
"I didn't know Yugi had a sister."  
  
"No one did till today." Joey shrugged.  
  
"Okay then..........." Ryou looked down at his watch and his eyes practically bulged, "Crap I got to go. I'm late." He said panicky as he pushed past Joey. "I'll see you later Joey."  
  
"Bye." Joey gave a small wave as he stuck his hands in his pockets and headed further down the street where he found Kelly with her face pressed to a window. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Huh?" She shifted her eyes to look at him with her face still pressed to the glass, "Oh nothing. Just seeing who that guy is over there." She put a finger to the glass.  
  
Joey looked through the glass curiously. He blinked with confusion before he sighed. "That would be Duke Devlin."  
  
"Duke Devlin? You mean that is the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters?" She took her face off the glass and looked at him.  
  
"That would be him." Joey shrugged, "Curse I have a certain dislike for him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"1) When we first meet he challenged me to a duel which I lost and made me wear a dog suit. I'm ever grateful for Yugi for bailing me out of that one. 2)..........I'll get back to you when I think of 2." Joey folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"Ah I see." Kelly teased, "It would be adorable to see you in a dog suit." She giggled.  
  
"What?!!" Joey turned and looked at her shocked.  
  
"I'm just kidding Joey." She giggled, "Even though I would have never guessed that was you during that world broadcast a few months ago."  
  
"You had better be other wise I would really know you were related to Kaiba." He scowled.  
  
"How so?" She blinked.  
  
"He has a habit of calling me 'Puppy' or 'Mutt'."  
  
"And it fits sometimes." Duke's voice chuckled behind Kelly.  
  
Kelly turned and looked at Duke who had a bag in his hand. Her face lit up with happiness. Duke became a little scared at the look on Kelly's face and backed up a step.  
  
"W-what is wrong with your girlfriend Joey?" He asked as he stepped back.  
  
"She is not my girlfriend Duke." Joey glowered, "And I have no idea what she is doing."  
  
"I can't believe i'm actually meeting Duke Devlin!" Hey eyes became like stars as she gazed at him.  
  
Joey watched the scene with a look of disgust and annoyance.  
  
"Uh......." Duke sweat dropped as he was cornered by Kelly.  
  
"My name is Kelly McCarthy. I've been your biggest fan since I saw your duel with Yugi on TV."  
  
"Man, you'd never guess that she comes from the same gene pool as Kaiba and Yugi." Joey sighed to himself. "Kelly are we going or not. Your dad might turn the corner any minute and spot you."  
  
"EEP! I forgot about that!" Kelly's eyes turned to horror as she dashed behind Duke and hid behind him.  
  
"What is wrong with your dad?" Duke peered over his shoulder at Kelly.  
  
"He's come to take me back to America and I don't want to go back!" Kelly peered around Duke to see if Micha was anywhere nearby.  
  
"Are you a run away?"  
  
"Sort of." She keep peering around Duke from different parts of his torso.  
  
"Can't you tell if he is coming?" Joey asked.  
  
"I didn't bring my armband with me. I forgot it in my bathroom." Kelly scratched her head sweat dropping.  
  
"WHAT?!" Joey face faulted before he jumped up right, "Do you want to get caught?!"  
  
"Heh heh. Sorry, blond moment." She tapped the side of her head with her fist with her tongue slightly sticking out of her mouth.  
  
"I resent that." Joey scoffed.  
  
"Sorry." Kelly stuck her hand in her pocket before her face became confused. "Huh? What is this?" She pulled something in her pocket. "Now how did that get there?" She held her armband up in front of her face.  
  
"Oh my god." Joey put his hand on his face and downcast his head. "I swear you are more ditzy than Mai sometimes."  
  
"Pardon me if I had other things on my mind." Kelly glared.  
  
Duke stepped out from in front of Kelly, not wanting to be in the blonde's way if she attacked.  
  
"How CAN you be in the same gene pool as Kaiba?" Joey glared right back.  
  
"Don't ask me. How can my uncle be successful and my father a dead beat factory worker?" Kelly put her hands on her hips and glared at Joey.  
  
Joey glared back and a glaring contest began.  
  
"You two fight like you are married or something." Duke moved away from them.  
  
"WHAT??!!!" They both snapped at him.  
  
Duke jumped and ran away from the 2.  
  
"Now what was that about. The coward." Kelly scoffed in Duke's direction.  
  
"You just scared him off."  
  
"Me? It was you!" Kelly shot back. "I know it couldn't have been me cuz Ryou Bakura didn't run from me." She turned and started walking towards the bay.  
  
Joey followed not far behind her glaring at her back, but that seemed to cease quickly. He began thinking before shaking his head and running up to walk next to her.  
  
"Sorry for the comments back there." He told as they walked.  
  
"Hey, once again, I deserved it. I shouldn't forget my band when i'm out. Never know when Micha will show up. I proved that earlier. That is how I didn't know that he was in the park earlier. I put myself and Mokuba in a tight position." She told him as she took her jacket off, "Could you hold this really quick?" She turned her head and smiled at him.  
  
Joey took it and Kelly slipped her armband on. As soon as she did she all of a sudden felt dizzy and leaned into a wall.  
  
"Kelly?" Joey quickly went over to her, "Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"N-n-nothing really. Just an enormous rush washed over me." She opened her eyes and looked up at him reassuringly. "It happens every time there is a large group around."  
  
"Alright, if you say so." He said, not really convinced.  
  
Kelly's dizziness went away shortly after and she took her coat from Joey and put it back on. She blinked for a moment before she began to tremble.  
  
"What......what is going on with me?" She whispered as she doubled over.  
  
"Kelly? Kelly?" Joey put his arm around her shoulders and his other on her right arm. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
"I.....I......" She passed out before even finishing her sentence.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Well, i'm gonna be evil and leave you with a cliffhanger. ^.^ Please review. It would really make me happy. ^.^  
  
Joey: Anything would make you happy at the moment.  
  
AP1: Well, that happens when you are in a cheerful mood. Especially when you find out that you get to go home after spending 2 months at your dad's and grandparent's. ^.^  
  
Seto: You are just happy that you can finally get your permit. Even if you should have gotten it 6 months ago.  
  
AP1: Are you kidding me, I barely got her to let me apply for a job 6 months ago, none the less let me get my permit. She is just too protective of me. --sighs--  
  
Joey: And you forgot that she gets to get back to her computer and update the stories that she hasn't been working on in forever. Heck, just getting back to her room and seclusion would satisfy her.  
  
AP1: Yep, nothing like locking myself in my room for hours at a time with no contact except for my muses! It kind of gets that way when you are the oldest person (besides adults) in your neighborhood. I guess I could walk to the comic book store and all, but what fun is that if I have no money. ;_; Oh and plus I get to finish coloring my Ranma drawing and my cross- stitch of Inuyasha! ^.^  
  
Seto: You talk too much.  
  
AP1: And you say too little nice things. --bops Seto on the head-- Baka-- laughs and points to the screen-- Stupid Lupin. Ah, nothing like staying up and watching Adult Swim while I have access to cable. --falls asleep on the keyboard--  
  
Joey: What did you do to her? --glares at Seto--  
  
Seto: She is sick therefore, needs sleep.  
  
Joey: When did you become so considerate?  
  
Seto: Can it puppy.  
  
Joey: This is priceless, Seto Kaiba has a heart.  
  
Seto: This concludes the dialog for this chapter. --like the AOL voice-- Good bye.  
  
Joey: Creepy.  
  
AP1: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz................VASH!.........Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Seto and Joey: -_-; 


	8. Vacation

"Come on Kelly, wake up." Joey persisted as he gently shook her. "Shoot!" He looked around quickly. He picked her up and began to walk back to the apartment complex.  
  
As he was ready to turn the corner, he noticed Micha walking out of the building with his dad to the parking lot. After seeing the car drive away in the opposite direction, Joey let out a sigh of relief. He quickly went to the building and went to their floor. He found her house key in her coat pocket and took her to her and set her on her bed. He took her jacket and armband off hoping that would possibly wake her up.  
  
Joey sat on a chair that was in her room, watching over her. He sat there scanning over her face, which held a peaceful look. He flushed when he caught himself looking over her body.  
  
'Oh my god, what am I doing? She is my best bud's sister; I can't be getting sweet on her. I just wouldn't be right.' He told himself as he tore his gaze from her to the window then absent mindedly, his gaze went back to her. 'There is something about her though. She looks like that girl in my dreams.' His thoughts ceased as the doorbell rang. He contemplated on what to do before finally settling on going to see who it was.  
  
When he got to the door and checked through the eyehole, he groaned and opened the door.  
  
"What are you doing here Wheeler?" Seto glared.  
  
"Waiting for Kelly to wake up. Is that a crime."  
  
"Why the hell are you doing that? I don't think you should be here if she is sleeping."  
  
"Well, it isn't exactly my fault seeing as she passed out on the street and I had to bring her up here." Joey stepped aside as Seto let him in. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Checking up on her. Seeing if she was feeling any better." Seto told him. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"15 minutes."  
  
"Well, you can leave now. I'll stay here with her." Seto told him.  
  
"I'm staying right here. She was with me when she passed out and I'm going to stay here till I know for sure that she is alright." Joey folded his arms over his chest. "Besides, it will be the day hell freezes over that I take orders from you Kaiba."  
  
"Must you two bicker." Kelly's voice came from the doorway. She was leaning against the doorframe, looking at the tiredly.  
  
"Are you alright?" Joey and Seto asked at once then glared at each other.  
  
"I'm fine now. Just tired." She told them reassuringly as she tried to walk to them, but ended up falling. Before she could hit the ground though, Joey caught her.  
  
"If you are tired you need rest." Joey told her he set her up straight. "You can't even stand."  
  
"For once the mutt is right." Seto agreed. "You get some rest and I'll check up on you in the morning."  
  
"Alright." She nodded. "And can you two do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Try to get along in my presence please."  
  
Joey and Seto looked at each other and replied with an "Alright".  
  
"Thank you." She told them as Seto left. Once he was out the door Kelly spoke again. "How long was I out?"  
  
"25 mins." He told her as he led her to the couch. "Took me a while to get you here."  
  
"Did my dad or your dad see you?"  
  
"No, they left just as I was turning the corner to the building."  
  
"That is good." She sighed and leaned her head back on the couch. She reached onto the end table and groped for a remote sitting there. She hit the power button and her stereo turned on. A soothing sound came on and a woman began to sing.  
  
"Who is this?" Joey asked as he sat down on the other end of the couch.  
  
"It is a group called Evanescence. They are a rock group back in America. I like this song a lot. It is called 'Field of Innocents'. It isn't on any cd, I just happened to find it on-line."  
  
"So it is a burned cd."  
  
"Yeah. It has about 10 songs on it. It could have held more, but I couldn't find anymore songs that I wanted on it."  
  
"What all is on it?"  
  
"The Doom Song from a show called Invader Zim, 19-2000 by Gorillaz, Engal, Du Hast, and Feur Fie by a German group called Ramnstine, Blurry by Puddle of Mudd, Don't Speak by No Doubt, Last Impression by Two-Mix, this song, and then Stan by Eminem." (This is an actual CD that my friend burned for me and yes I like all these songs. ^^ Especially the Ramnstine songs. Gotta love German rock. ^^ BANG BANG! Feur Fie!)  
  
"M&M?"  
  
"No Eminem, he is a rapper that is popular in the states." She looked at him giggling a little. "He isn't a candy."  
  
Joey sweat dropped and scratched his head. "Could have fooled me."  
  
Kelly swatted at him, which got them both laughing.  
  
"I've actually only heard of about 2 artists on there except for Eminem whom you just told me about."  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"Two-Mix and Ramnstine."  
  
"Cool." She smiled and leaned her head back closing her eyes as came on as Two- Mix came on. "I want to thank you Joey. You are one of the first friends I've actually been able to see and do things with. I'm glad that you, Yugi, Tristan, and Tea actually want to be my friends."  
  
"Who wouldn't want to be your friend Kelly? You are really nice and easy to get along with. You honestly come close to having the same personality as Yugi."  
  
"Thanks Joey." Kelly looked up and smiled at him. 'Wow, I never really noticed how handsome Joey is. I mean, his rough exterior is to die for, but his personality is beyond amazing.' She admired. She never realized she was staring.  
  
"Kelly?" He waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh?" She snapped out of it and blushed for being caught. "Sorry, just thinking." She told him quickly and looked out her balcony window.  
  
'Was it me or was she staring?' Joey thought to himself as he watched her.  
  
* * *  
  
Many more weeks went by with Kelly avoiding her father. She got luckily that he had stopped going over to Joey's house. Her hopes were finally lit when she found out after 1 month of not seeing him that he had returned to America. After about 3 months, Kelly had many new friends and loved her new home.  
  
It was now 4 months since she had moved to Domino and school was out for the summer (I'm not really sure if they have summer breaks so I'm just guessing. ^_^;). Kelly was going on a long needed vacation, for Seto anyways, with Seto and Mokuba to France.  
  
"Have fun Kelly." Yugi hugged his elder sister.  
  
"Yeah and bring me back something." Joey smiled.  
  
"I will." She laughed and picked up her bag. "See you guys in a few weeks!" She called out as she got into Seto's car.  
  
* * *  
  
2 weeks later..................  
  
"Hey Yugi! You here?" Kelly called out as she entered her apartment. She was greeted with silence. "Huh, must not be here." She told herself as she closed her door and set the keys on the table.  
  
Kelly walked into the apartment and dropped her bag.  
  
"What the hell?!" She yelled. "What happened to my apartment?!"  
  
It was in ruins. The couch was toppled over, lamps on the ground broken, tables knocked over, and all sorts of things. It looked like there was struggle in there. Kelly cautiously walked to the kitchen and saw a piece of paper on the table. She went over and read it.  
  
Did you really think you could fool me girl? I was hoping to find you here, but I see I was wrong. So when you get this, get your sorry hide down to the abandoned warehouse down by the docks. If you aren't there, then you can consider your brother a goner.  
  
The letter was left unsigned, but Kelly knew who it was right off the bat. Micha had come back.  
  
Kelly nearly jumped through the ceiling when her doorbell rang. She carefully went to the door and looked through the spy hole. She sighed with relief when she saw Joey and Tristan standing there. She opened the door for them.  
  
"Wow. Hey Kelly, didn't expect you to be back so soon." Tristan blinked.  
  
"Yeah, some major problems came up at Seto's work so we had to come back." She told them.  
  
"Hey, we were hoping to see if Yugi was here. We haven't seen him for a few days." Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Motto told us that he had received phone calls from Yugi saying he was at one of our houses, but he was never there." Tristan explained.  
  
Kelly fell to her knees her eyes wide. "No............." She shook her head. "He actually did it."  
  
"Kelly? What is wrong?" The two asked worriedly.  
  
"Who did what?"  
  
"Micha.................he kidnapped Yugi." She said softly as she put the heels of her hands to her eyes when she started crying. "He was after me and is holding Yugi hostage till I go down there and give myself up." She cried.  
  
"He what?!" Tristan and Joey bellowed.  
  
"That jerk." Tristan punched his hand.  
  
"Come on Kelly. We'll try to find some way to get Yugi back." Joey helped her up as the 3 entered the apartment. "Besides, I'm sure Yami would protect Yugi from Micha."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Tristan went into the living room and found Yugi's puzzle on the ground. "His puzzle is right here." He walked over to them and held out the puzzle to Kelly. "I think you should hold onto it till we can get Yugi back."  
  
Kelly looked at the puzzle and an image of Yugi smiling passed though her head. She carefully took it with both of her hands and looked at it. She lifted the chain and put it around her neck.  
  
"Thanks Tristan." She gave a weak smile.  
  
* * *  
  
Kelly walked into the warehouse confidently. She knew that Joey and Tristan were watching from outside the warehouse and would come in when the time was right. Then she knew Marik would be around too. Whenever she is some type of danger, Marik was always there. She didn't know why, but he was.  
  
She looked around the warehouse until she spotted Yugi laying on the cement a head of her, unconscious. She ran too him and rolled him onto his back.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi?!" She called to him. "Come on Yugi wake up." She pleaded as she turned him over. Kelly gasped when she saw his face and arms.  
  
Yugi was totally beat up. His right cheek swollen, had a black eye on his left, and scratches all over.  
  
"Oh Yugi." She laid his head in her lap and stroked his forehead. "I'm so sorry you got involved." She whispered.  
  
"Leave him alone and lets go girl." Micha's voice came from in front of her.  
  
"How could you?" She glared up at him. "You only wanted me! Why did you have to bring Yugi into this?! He did nothing to you!" She yelled.  
  
"How else was I to get you out here? Of course I could have taken any number of your friends, but he seemed to mean the most to you. Now would you actually give up your own brother's life to live in freedom, or come back with me and let him live?"  
  
Kelly glared at him; he already knew the answer to his question.  
  
"Just as I thought. Now get up before I really get mad."  
  
Kelly took the puzzle from around her neck and placed it around Yugi's neck. She then took her armband from her arm and placed it on Yugi's.  
  
"Take care of him Yami and Karia." She whispered as she kissed Yugi's now non-swollen cheek.  
  
* * *  
  
"Can we go now?" Joey pleaded.  
  
"Not yet. Wait till she gives the signal." Tristan whispered fiercely.  
  
"I'm about to say forget the signal, let's just get them both out of there now before they get hurt." Joey argued.  
  
"Do you want to get us caught? Shut up before someone hears us." Tristan put his hand over Joey's mouth.  
  
Joey glared and folded his arms over his chest before turning his head towards the window.  
  
* * *  
  
"Get the hell up you-" Micha went over to her yanked her up, but stopped in mid-sentence when Kelly's face was not her own. "What the heck?! Who are you?!"  
  
"You have no right to treat Kelly and Yugi like that." Karia fiercely glared at the man. "Especially when on holds the greatest power of all."  
  
"What are you talking about? What power does these two migraines hold?"  
  
"Something you will never lay your eyes upon. It is only for those who will protect the Pharaoh and his sister. No matter what form they are in with this life." Karia scowled. "Leave us alone from now on Micha McCarthy or you shall feel the wrath that 5 millina has imprisoned."  
  
"You have gone nuts girl. I didn't raise my daughter to speak back to a man. Cut this act right now Kelly and you won't be hurt, that badly."  
  
Karia didn't move an inch. Defiance was held in her eyes, unwavering. "You are not Micha McCarthy and have not been for the past 15 years." She stated.  
  
Micha froze then smirked. "So I see you have figured it out."  
  
"Of course, Macaleb."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So there is another chapter. ^^ Sorry it took longer then I expected. ^_^; Tell me what you think and I'll get the next chap up ASAP. ^^ 


	9. Memories

"Of course Maceleab." Karia glared. "I would recognize my eldest brother's schemes anywhere."  
  
"I was wondering when you would finally make yourself known Karia. After all these years, you finally decided to show your pathetic face."  
  
"If anyone here is pathetic it is you Maceleab." She countered. "What gave you the right to posses the body of Kelly and Yugi's father? They have nothing to do with the problem between you, Yami, and me. You should have just left them out of it."  
  
"Now why would I do such a thing? If I can't get my revenge in the flesh anymore, I'll just get it through someone else. And why not the father of your reincarnations?" He smirked. "I do believe it is a brilliant plan if I do say so myself."  
  
* * *  
  
"What is going on?" Tristan furrowed his brows. "She isn't going by the plan."  
  
"Karia............" Joey mumbled.  
  
"What?" Tristan looked to Joey and his eyes went wide. "Joey?! What happened to your face?"  
  
Joey's face now had scars all over his face, and one that looked fresh on his right cheek. His arms and legs were the same. But besides the scars, something else was different about him. His eyes didn't hold the same shine they used to, they held a look of pure hatred and yet, had a look of love in them.  
  
"Joey?" Tristan stood up and looked at his best friend. "Joey answer me."  
  
"Joey isn't present." His voice was deeper.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" Tristan took a step back.  
  
"You know my name Honda." He stated as he brushed past Tristan and started to the warehouse doors.  
  
* * *  
  
'Who's voices are those?' Yugi asked himself mentally as he slowly regained consciousness.  
  
/Yugi, are you alright?/ Yami's voice filtered through his head.  
  
'Yami?'  
  
/Yes, it's me Yugi. You must get up and out of here./  
  
'What is going on?'  
  
/The spirit of our elder brother has possessed you father. He is bent on his revenge against us and has decided to carry it on into this life. Unfortunately, Karia had to deal with him all these years./  
  
'I want to help you Yami. You and Karia. She is still in my sister's body and if Kelly is staying, I am. I'm not going to let her get hurt.'  
  
/Are you sure Yugi? I can take actual form when the three of us are in one area./  
  
'I'm sure Yami, I trust you with my life and Kelly's.' Yugi told Yami bravely.  
  
/Alright, if you insist./ Yami caved and took over the body.  
  
"You are sick Maceleab." Karia sneered. "You are nothing but a heartless jerk who won't accept the fact that he was exiled for the safety of himself. You were pure concentrated evil when you were born, Yami was pure good. You were sent away to be protected because if you were to ever take the thrown, you would have been killed."  
  
"Quiet you little-" He brought his hand back to slap her.  
  
"That's enough!" Yami glared at him as he stopped Mecaleab's hand.  
  
"It is true Maceleab." A voice came for the doorway of the warehouse.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"As I was trained to become a palace guard, we were also trained that if the eldest son of Pharaoh Mastak were to take the throne, that we would have to kill him. If we failed, then the whole world would be in turmoil." The person continued as he walked towards them, with a slight limp.  
  
"Joey?" Yami's eyes went wide as he saw the scars on his friend's body. "Joey what happened?!"  
  
"Yami that isn't Joey..........." Karia's eyes filled with tears. "It's Jounouchi..........."  
  
"My Pharaoh." Jou (or Joey, I'm calling him Jou while he is like this. ^^) knelt down in front of him on one knee.  
  
"So even in this life, he gains the scars that were inflicted upon him before his death." Maceleab chuckled.  
  
"What?!" Karia looked to her elder brother hastily, anger and shock clearly written on her face.  
  
"Oh yes, that is right, you never saw him die." He smirked. "Why not take a look dear sister." He snapped his hand up and in a flash, Karia was on the ground unconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jou, you must go to Yami. Go protect my brother." Karia pleaded him "Something evil is coming for him."  
  
"Promise me you will stay here."  
  
"I promise, now go!" she told him fearfully.  
  
Jou turned and ran out of the room. Karia went to the window and watched as Jou passed over the bridge to the throne room.  
  
"Be careful Jou." She stated silently. Then out of nowhere, she passed out on the floor.  
  
Karia stood up after a few moments with a dark look in her eyes, obviously something was wrong. Malik came running into the room as soon as she stood up.  
  
"Take me to my brother Malik." The now possessed Karia ordered. Malik bowed and lead the way to the throne room.  
  
Upon entering the throne room, Yami stood up from his throne.  
  
"What is this evil you have sensed Karia?" Yami asked his elder sister.  
  
"I'm not sure my pharaoh. Once I sent Jou off, the evil disappeared." Karia bowed.  
  
"Karia." Yami stated.  
  
"Yes my lord?"  
  
"How can this evil disappear so suddenly?"  
  
"I'm sure. It may have been some evil presence that had followed your armies back then was quickly depleted once it hit the Shadow Realm barrier." She said, looking as honest and innocent as she could.  
  
"Very well." Yami told her as he sat back down. "Everyone is dismissed."  
  
His council, guard, Karia, and Malik bowed before leaving. Karia didn't move from her spot and she dismissed Malik to do what ever he wished. As he bypassed her, she secretly stole his dagger and hid it in her robes.  
  
Once Jou approached her, she stood there looking at him coldly.  
  
"I thought you were going to stay in your room Karia."  
  
"I felt that Yami needed to know what had happened." She then smirked, "You have no right to order me around Jounouchi."  
  
"I understand that. I was not ordering you m'lady." He told her. "It's just that you promised you would stay."  
  
"As I told you before, I felt that Yami deserved to know of what had happened." Karia then began to wobble.  
  
"Karia?" Jou asked concernedly as he positioned himself to catch her if she fell. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Stop............stop fighting..............." Karia doubled over gripping her stomach with her free hand.  
  
"Karia, is everything alright?" Yami asked worriedly as he stood 50 yards away from the two.  
  
Karia suddenly started shaking and lifted her head looking pleadingly at the Jou before whispering, "Help me.........." and then her body was taken over again  
  
"What do you-uh......uh........" Jou's eyes went wide as the dagger being stabbed in his abdomen cut him off. He looked down slowly at Karia whom had an evil smirk on her face.  
  
Yami stood petrified before the two. Karia had pulled a dagger out from her robes as Joey spoke and stabbed Jou in the abdomen with an evil look on her face. "Karia................."  
  
"W-why..................." Jou sputtered out in a horse voice.  
  
"It's nothing personal, just that you are becoming a nuncence in my plans." Karia replied as she twisted the dagger in a 180-degree circle before pulling it out and Jou went stumbling back with his hands on his wound.  
  
Jou looked from Karia to the petrified Yami before smiling weakly. "I-I'm sorry..........Yami..........." He managed to say while blood came out of his mouth. After his last spoken words, Jou fell to the floor on his stomach at Karia's feet.  
  
Karia stared down at Jou and took a lick of blood off the dagger. "Weakling." She stated before throwing the dagger down into his back. She then turned to Yami smirking.  
  
"What has happened to you Karia?" Yami managed to say. "Why would you kill Jou? Your lover? My best friend."  
  
"Changes are needed Yami. Jounouchi was an obstacle and obstacles must be destroyed. Since one change is successful, I think it is time to make the final change." She pointed to Yami with a deadly look on her face. "Your time as Pharaoh is up Yami. It is time to step down and let the true ruler of Egypt step up."  
  
"You are committing acts of high treason Karia. If you pursue more, I will be forced to take drastic actions. You have killed and turned against me." Yami stated.  
  
"Your time is up Yami! Step down and let the rightful ruler take her place!" Karia growled as she bent down and grabbed the dagger out of Jou's back. "If you won't step down, I'll have to resort to force." She pointed the dagger at him.  
  
"I will not step down, Karia. If you are threatening to kill me for this throne, you are not worthy for it."  
  
"Enough!" She shouted as she threw the dagger at him.  
  
Yami glared at the oncoming dagger and it stopped right before it hit him and fell to the ground. He turned his attention to Karia whom was not fazed by the action.  
  
"How could you betray me after all of these years?" Yami stood up straight glaring at her.  
  
"Just because you are the eldest son of Mastak doesn't mean that the throne is rightfully yours! The eldest of his children should claim it!" She yelled as she began to gather a ball of black energy into her hand.  
  
Yami watched her and once she released her attack he yelled "Mind crush!" and her body fell to the ground and the black energy disappeared. Yami fell to his knee's with tears rolling down his face as the bodies of his best friend and sister laid there in front of him motionless.  
  
"Why Karia?" He whispered before throwing his head back and yelling. "WHY?!" He then put his fist up in the air and slammed it down on the stone floor. As he wept for the two, he pounded the ground several more times.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk Yami..................." An arrogant voice came from the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Yami demanded as Maceleab stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"I am Maceleab, eldest child of Mastak." He did a small bow, his cold violet eyes looking at him.  
  
"The eldest child of Mastak is......was Karia." Yami corrected himself.  
  
"You are misinformed Yami. You, Karia, and I are triplets. I was the first born, but sent to the desert to be killed thanks to father."  
  
"You lie."  
  
"Tis no lie Yami. Father sensed evil around my birth and tried to have me killed. On the journey to destroy me, I was rescued by a group of bandits. One of them was familiar with the power of the pharaoh an trained me to control my magical powers. Do you care to hear of this power?"  
  
Yami looked at her skeptically before nodding his head. "You may speak."  
  
"I hold the power to separate my sprit from my body and posses whom ever I wish. Their body is then mine to control and do with as I please. My latest victim......................that weakling. " He pointed to Karia. "You saved me the trouble of killing her. By banishing her to the shadow realm, you have done my bidding. To be rid of you, I had to destroy the one obstacle in my way. Him." He pointed to Jou.  
  
"You killed him. You took over Karia's body and killed her lover and my best friend?!" Yami yelled.  
  
"Pharaoh, what is the problem?" Guards ran into the room and stopped when they noticed the bloody body of their captain.  
  
"Arrest this man for the death of Jounouchi." Yami pointed to Maceleab.  
  
"Don't make me laugh Yami. These men can do nothing to me!" He laughed evilly and when the guards approached him. A dark energy covered his body and lashed out at the guards sending them sprawling on the floor.  
  
Yami glared at him. 'This is no normal power, he has been taught to tap deep into this power of his. I don't think I can stand up to it.' Yami thought sullenly as a golden light began to surround him.  
  
Yami was engulfed in a golden light and Maceleab chuckled as he shrouded himself in a black aura. No sooner had it happened, Yami fell to the ground. He was like his elder sister, banished to the Shadow Realm. Maceleab cackled then gasped as he felt something pierce his back. He flared her power and sent the assailant to the wall. Maceleab spun around to find Malik struggling to his feet.  
  
"You have betrayed the Royal family." Malik glared as he stood up slowly  
  
"I am the Royal family."  
  
"You have hurt to many people. The Pharaoh. My Captain. And the only one I ever loved. You don't deserve to be in this world if you are only going to bring pain and suffering." He stood up straight and materialized a rod into his hand.  
  
"You think you can defeat me when the Pharaoh himself couldn't?" Maceleab laughed then doubled over in pain with the dagger still in his back.  
  
"I'm sure going to try." Malik sneered as a purple power surrounded him. "Even if it costs me my life."  
  
He raised his head as he once again was shrouded in the black energy.  
  
'I can't stand against her power.' Malik seethed to himself. 'I need help.'  
  
/Malik........./ A voice echoed through his head. /Let my power help you.................../  
  
'Who......who are you?' He asked the voice. He soon realized who it was once a power surged through him. 'Karia.............'  
  
/Use it well Malik./ Her voice disappeared.  
  
'I will my love.' He told her as his face took a strong look of determination as the new power lashed out at Maceleab.  
  
The wave hit him hard and when he hit the floor, his eyes were pupil-less and his body was an empty, life-less shell.  
  
"I have avenged all those fallen here by Mecaleab's hand." He announced to no one in particular as his rod de-materialized and he fell to his knee's panting. What was that power? That was more than Karia's power that flowed through me. He thought to himself. A picture of Yami ran across his mind then he recognized the power. "Yami..................he put his faith in me.........." Malik stood up and looked at the fallen bodies.  
  
He approached them and knelt by Karia first. He rolled her body over and closed the lifeless eyes. He then picked up her right arm and slid her armband off.  
  
"These items will be preserved and locked away." He told her body as he gently laid her arm back down and went to Yami. He took the puzzle from around his neck then went to his captain. From Jounouchi he untied the sword from his belt and stood up before leaving the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kelly? Kelly?!" Yugi cried out as he shook his sister's body. "Wake up, please Kelly." He begged, tears falling down his cheek.  
  
Just as he finished speaking, Kelly's eyes shoot open and Karia materialized above Kelly's head. You could see the anger and hatred clearly written on her face.  
  
"Kelly can you hear me?" Yugi asked franticly.  
  
She never answered; she just laid there, staring at the ceiling, as if no one was there.  
  
"What did you do to her?!" Yugi snapped around to look at Maceleab. "Why isn't she answering me?!"  
  
"She is in shock Yugi." Karia answered gently, despite how much she tried to keep the venom out of her voice, "What she saw devastated her. She will awaken shortly."  
  
"Yugi, you must get Kelly out of here." Yami told his counter part.  
  
"How can I? I can't lift her unless she wakes up."  
  
"Joey can help you." Jou announced.  
  
"Jounouchi, are you sure?" Yami looked to his friend from long ago.  
  
"Yes, I found that I can detach myself from him if needed." Jou nodded as he put a hand flat on his chest and then Joey nearly fell to the ground.  
  
Joey stood there panting and looking at the ground, sweat evident on his body. He was like that till he looked up and saw that he was looking at himself. He blinked and looked at Jou, his jaw slack.  
  
"You must help Kelly." Jou announced to him.  
  
"Who...........what......" Was all that Joey muttered.  
  
"He is your past self Joey." Karia explained, "Jounouchi was your name."  
  
"You mean my dreams were true? I was actually seeing something from the past?" He blinked and once he saw past Karia his eyes went wide. "Kelly?" He quickly went to her side. "Is she alright? What happened?"  
  
"If you all are quite done now." Maceleab stated in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Yugi and Joey, get Kelly out of here now." Yami ordered.  
  
"Right." He stated as they lifted her onto Joey's back and started to the door.  
  
"Hold it right there. I'm not done with you." Maceleab sneered at the three and a shield appeared around them.  
  
"You are quite done with them." A snide voice came from the shadows as the barrier broke around the three.  
  
"Come to get your beating faster Malik." Maceleab asked fiercely. "I still have to repay you after all these millennia."  
  
"You are going right back to where you came from Maceleab." He stated.  
  
* * *  
  
"Joey, Yugi." A voice came from their right as the three exited the building.  
  
"Marik?" Yugi blinked.  
  
"Come on, Tristan is over this way." Marik told him quickly as he ran off.  
  
"Can we trust him?" Joey looked to Yugi.  
  
"We are going to have to. When was the last time you saw Malik us?" He looked up at the taller boy.  
  
"Alright." Joey stated as they took off in the direction Marik had gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There is another chapter just as promised. There are about 1 or 2 more chapters, but I'm not sure yet, but we are close to the end of this story. ^^  
  
Joey: --nearly faints-- Oh my gosh, a story she will actually finish.  
  
Seto: It is surprising, but it only seems to be because she has been applying herself............. Which she should be doing to her studies.  
  
^_^; Shut-up Seto. I do do my work, I just get a little side tracked.  
  
Seto: Which explains the delay on the new chapter on your other stories.  
  
No.............I've just been writing unwanted sequels or new stories that pop into my head just like the new Yu-Gi-Oh one everyone should look out for in the next few weeks or so  
  
Joey: That's if you don't get your computer taken away.  
  
^_^; --hugs comp-- Bye sweetie........see you in 2 weeks.  
  
Seto: She failed...............  
  
Joey: Oo No wonder.................I thought she wasn't telling us something.  
  
Duo: There is a lot of things she doesn't tell you.  
  
Seto: You are in the wrong post-conversation. Gundam Wing is two files over.  
  
Duo: Thanks. ^^  
  
DUO! --glomps-- ^^  
  
Hatsuharu: --walks in by accident-- OO Oops........wrong story..........-- tries to leave without AP1 knowing--  
  
HARU! --glomps-- It's a cow! --lets go and waits a few minutes-- Haru! -- glomps-- Cow! Cow go moo! ^^  
  
Haru: -_-; Why me.......  
  
XD Cow. Go. Moo!  
  
Haru: -_-; Moo.........  
  
COW! --hugs-- ^^  
  
Seto: I'd advise everyone to press the review button down there so that our spazy slave driver will calm down some.  
  
Joey: No, she will be happier.  
  
Seto: OO; --runs away-- 


End file.
